Nightlights, and emergency lighting devices have been around for many years, but each have their own individual downfalls. Nightlights in particular often require at least one electrical outlet or socket to be used, while in some cases both outlets are also used by the nightlight. These lights also can become very hot, and if other items in a room such as a child's blanket or stuffed animal comes in contact with the nightlight for an extended period then a fire hazard, or even an actual fire can result. For emergency lighting, there is typically no manner of operation that allows the light to be utilized in anything other than a power outage. Additionally, these lights typically use at least one if not both outlets of a traditional electrical plug outlet or socket.
One of the additional downfalls of these devices is there is no manner or means for dual operation for a nightlight and emergency lighting. In many cases, a nightlight cannot operate as an emergency light due to a requirement that they be plugged into an outlet or socket that cannot provide power during a power outage. Many nightlights also do not include light detectors or photovoltaic cell to determine when daylight or other light sources are sufficient to turn off and/or allow the nightlight to cool. Conversely, emergency lights are not conducive to use as nightlights because emergency lights require large batteries or other energy sources that can be utilized in the event of a power failure to produce a strong or high intensity light, along with circuitry to detect when a power failure occurs. These emergency lights are also often connected together to the battery backup system for an entire building, but cannot provide lighting to pathways or in rooms that are not connected to the battery backup system.
It would be advantageous to have an apparatus, and system for an electrical outlet cover with integrated lighting that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The present disclosure provides such an apparatus and system.